1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a compression connector, and more particularly to a compression connector with sink board-mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
A compression connector, such as a battery connector, is widely used in electric appliances, such as computers, mobile phones, etc., for providing elastic contact and electrical connection for the same. Correspondingly, a battery connector has already been widely arranged in such electric appliances. A battery connector usually includes an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines an assembling face attaching to a printed circuit board and a mating face coupling with a battery. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways extending through the assembling face and the mating face for receiving the contacts. The contact is equipped with a soldering part, a retaining part which consecutively connects with the soldering part and is retained in the insulative housing, a contact part, and an elastically deformed part coupling between the retaining part and the contact part. When the battery is assembled to the battery connector, the battery meets with the contact parts of the contacts first, and then presses against the contact parts to deform the deformed parts when the battery is pushed deeper. The deformed parts have elasticity and keep the battery in a right and contacted position responding to the elasticity.
As well known to a person skilled in the art, a basic thickness or height is left to the deformed parts for keeping the deformation function of the contact. However, a significant trend in electronic industry is to provide products with smaller and smaller size, which also brings a great many difficulties and challenges to the compression connector design.
Hence, a compression connector with sink board-mounting structure is desired.